l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
A Legion Reborn
A Legion Reborn is a fiction written by Nancy Sauer and edited by Fred Wan. It was first released on the Alderac Forums on the 18th of August 2006. http://www.alderac.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=45725&highlight=legion+reborn+fiction Annotated Story It begins in the throne room of Shiro Shinjo where the Shinjo Daimyo Shinjo Shono is holding court. Shinjo Natsume stands accused by three other Shinjo. Natsume offers no one to testify on his behalf, and Shono orders him made ronin and expelled from Shinjo lands. Natsume simply replies "Your will, Lord Shinjo." Later, Natsume is meeting with Ginkgo, the sensei of the Thousand Leaves Dojo. Ginkgo's two sons Azusa and Hoonoki are also present. Natsume speaks to Ginkgo about the Legion of Two Thousand, wishing to reform the Legion. Ginkgo had been a gunso in the legion, but Ginkgo is not interested. Her son, Hoonoki, manages to convince her. Ginkgo says she shall send out letters to other members of the legion, and Natsume mentions he had access to some funds to support the legion. At a later time, Ginkgo is reading a letter she has recieved. It is from one of her students, Tokaji, who writes that he cannot come because he is protecting a small village in lands. Ginkgo decides that the legion will move out the following day to go to the village. In the village of Doko Maru Tokaji and two more ronin are waiting for the legion when they arrive. Ginkyo, her two sons, ten students and Natsume are all that have come. The local tea house is going to be their base, and Tokaji introduces the two ronin as Utagawa and Tamago. Natsume is charged with preparing the patrols. Later in the village, Hoonoki, Tokaji, Natsume, Utagawa, Tamago, Ginkgo and Azusa are sitting at a table discussing the bandits who are being led by a man named Kokei. They plan to lure out the bandits by spreading a rumor that the villagers have sent out their taxes earrly in cash. Natsume is sent out to scout for the best location to have the ambush. Later the decoy is approaching the ambush point led by Natsume. Most are alert and tense except for Hoonoki who is nervous. Just then the bandits attacked. Natsume counter charged the bandits, but this did not scare them off. There were approximately twice as many bandits as members of the legion, but despite this the legion were holding their own. Just as Natsume is about to charge back into the fight he notices another dozen bandits circling around the group. As he is about to warn the others, Ginkgo kills her finall opponent and then charges out against the dozen bandits alone. After the fight, Natsume examines the battlefield. All the bandits had faught to the end except for a large man with tattoos covering his body. The Legion won, but had lost half their men and Ginkgo. Hoonoki and Azusa were standing over her fallen body. Back at the Thousan Leaves Dojo Natsume appoints Hoonoki as the senior instructor of the dojo. Ginkgo's sons instisted Natsume take charge of the legion. Azusa has gone to cash pay vouchers for the legion from a local Imperial Magitrates office. Natsume is writing a raport, asking for more funds, and then seals it whispering. "Your will, Lord Shinjo." Characters * Shinjo Shono * Shinjo Natsume * Shinjo Yoshifusa * Shinjo Hoitsu * Shinjo Kyuwa * Shinjo Haruko * Ginkgo * Azusa * Hoonoki * Tokaji * Utagawa * Tamago Not Present, But Mentioned * Shinjo Yokatsu * The Emperor * The Winds * Azusa's unnamed father * Hoonoki's unnamed father * Kokei * Large Tattooed Man? Relevant Tournament Results Unknown Legion Reborn Legion Reborn Legion Reborn Legion Reborn Legion Reborn